


John/Todd

by thingswithwings



Series: Post-SGA Prompt Fic Kissing Fest [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Coerced consent for kissing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	John/Todd

**Author's Note:**

> Coerced consent for kissing.

" . . . and once you are through the maze, the device is hidden within a locked storage compartment, which is hooked up to a bomb. The bomb is in turn hooked up to - "

"Todd! Listen, buddy, are you going to tell us how to get past all that or what?" John shakes his head, trying to clear it; Todd has been going on about the magical device's location for a while now.

Todd pauses for a moment, then leans forward and places his palms on the table. "I will," he intones gravely, "in exchange for one small concession."

John throws his hands up in the air. "Finally! Okay, what is it that you want?"

Todd grins, showing his long white teeth and thick grey gums. "From you, John Sheppard? A kiss."

John blinks. "Uh," he says.

Todd doesn't say anything. He just keeps smiling.

"Uh," John says again. "I'm not - what do you - _what?_ " John crosses his arms, deciding that going on the offensive is a good idea at this point.

"All the treasure can be yours, in exchange for one kiss." Todd waggles his eyebrows at him.

"What - why would you _ask_ for that?" John practically shouts. He gets up and paces across his end of the table a couple of times, then sits down again. Then he stands up again.

"My reasons are my own," Todd says cryptically, but the way his eyes flick down to ogle John's crotch is less cryptic. John suddenly feels a little uncomfortable.

"Well, look, it's not going to happen, so forget about it."

Todd sighs deeply. "As you wish. I'll be going, then, shall I?" And he stands and moves towards the door. John runs over to block the door, putting a hand on Todd's chest to stop him.

"No! No, don't - uh." Then John leans forward slowly, eyes open, and parts his mouth a little. Todd's breath is not great. Eventually he manages to get himself close enough to press his lips to Todd's mouth, briefly, before pulling away.

"Now can we have the information?" he asks. Todd somehow got his arms around John when John wasn't paying attention, and is now stroking gently over John's shoulderblades with his sucking-hand.

"I don't think that really counted," Todd says, chuckling slowly. "Surely you can do better?"

"Oh jeez," John says. He gets the feeling that this might take a while.

Gamely, he leans forward again, and this time, he lets Todd slip him a little tongue.


End file.
